


Cup of Sugar

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: Champloo Lemons [1]
Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Anal, Bottom Mugen, During Canon, Fingering, First Time, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Multi, OT3, Oral, Polyamory, Power Struggle, Power Swap, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Top jin, heat induced, ménage à trois, neko Mugen, seme Jin, tachi Jin, trio, uke Mugen, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a hot day: Mugen's mouth keeps running, Jin can't seem to find his own restraint, and Fuu's thoughts bubble to the surface. The end result? Well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters referenced from the original material that is the Samurai Champloo anime. I own no plot referencing the original material that is the Samurai Champloo anime. I only own this fiction story plot.

An old abandoned temple. Dust, mold, old rotting wood, weeds and other such foliage trying to grow through the cracks. It was typical for when they were piss-poor broke. The trio had attempted time and again to find work in the village – that was half a mile south from their free shelter – but came up empty handed. In this new day, it was blistering hot and neither Mugen nor Jin could find it in themselves to brave the unforgiving sun in the sky. Fuu was more persistent, and had set forth to the village in search of finances. The boys had no idea what to do with themselves. In the room of prayer, Mugen had been lying on his back, outstretched with his torso bare, sweat creating several layers atop his burning flesh. Jin had sat in the most shaded corner he could find in the room, attempting to meditate and ignore the heat; a half-sized Buddha sitting opposite of him with a deep crack webbing out along the front. He had hoped that if his mind could will away the heat his body could, too.

“If only I had a nice pair of tits,” Mugen’s raspy voice tickled Jin’s ears.

A moment passed, but as hard as the rounin fought to acknowledge his comrade’s words, he found himself rolling his eyes as he grumbled, “Do you never think of anything else?”

Without hesitation, Mugen smirked, eyes on the ceiling, “Can’t say that I do. Aside from fillin’ my stomach, sleepin’, and takin’ a shit, I’ve got absolutely nothin’ else on my mind.” He sat up, supporting himself on the palms of his hands as he threw his head back so his eyes met with Jin’s. “What about you? You don’t show it much, but I know you yearn for some soft curves, too.” When the older said nothing, Mugen pursued, his lips curling into a devilish sneer. He rolled over onto his stomach, his elbows landing firmly on the weak wood beneath him as his chin hovered close to the floor, “Can you make them scream?” Eyelashes fluttered, but still nothing from the man in blue. “Do you like them under you? Or, do you prefer them on top?” An exhale. “How about the front, or do you like doin’ them behind better? Have you ever done anal with a chick?”

“You’re unusually talkative today, Mugen.”

The voice was stern and apprehensive, tugging on all of the younger’s nerves and exciting each cell in his body. “We’ve never gotten to talk like this, man-to-man,” there was a dry laugh slithering between his words. “You’ve proven you ain’t queer, but I know you’re not as straight as the edge of your sword neither.”

Katana weren’t exactly straight. “What about you?” the question came out before Jin could even think about it. He cursed himself inwardly.

Mugen shrugged, head rising as his brows quirked, “Sex is all the same to me, but I won’t lie that women are my first choice. What ‘bout you? What’re your kinks?”

Jin’s eyes closed for a second, opened, then another second flew by before he replied in honesty, “I’m not sure, to be honest.” Why was he being honest, anyway? Was it the heat getting to his head? “Growing up and learning the way of the samurai, to this day the amount of times I’ve slept with a man outweigh the number of times I’ve slept with a woman. I’ve never considered I might choose one over the other.”

“Which one are you better at?”

“Excuse me?” a dark brow rose, but Jin wasn’t sure if he was going to appreciate the answer.

Licking some sweat that collected at the edge of his upper lip, Mugen’s eyes leered as he sat up and crossed his legs in a bow-like fashion. He shrugged, “Is there one that makes you come faster? Better? Is there one that’s easier for you to get off? Those might be a hint.”

Jin fell silent, turning his eyes away from the younger as they closed. He truly hadn’t thought about it. He hadn’t had intercourse too many times, but he also never paid too much attention to detail as to how quickly he or his partner, or with so much ease or difficulty…

“Do they scream?” It was that same question from before. “Do you ever fuck them so hard they shout at the top of their lungs? Have you ever made someone’s throat raw?”

For some reason, that touched a nerve, “What’s wrong with you?”

There was a snort of laughter, “So, I take it you haven’t?”

“And, what if that were true?”

“It means I’m the better fuck.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah! As a matter of fact, I can prove it, too!”

Chin pointing upwards, dark eyes were daring behind thin glasses, “And, how would you go about testing that?”

“I’m baaack!”

Fuu’s voice trilled, though in a lazy demeanor as she stepped through the open entrance of their shelter that night. Both men looked to her, seeming flustered and frustrated. With sweat on her own brow, she inquired as she adjusted her kimono, “What’s wrong with you two?”

“Noth-”

“Four-eyes is gettin’ mad that I’m better in bed than him,” Mugen smirked with a jab of his thumb towards the elder who simply rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh in response.

Brows knitting together, with her eyes on Jin she could tell that wasn’t the whole situation. “Whatever,” she decided it was best not to address it. “Anyway, there still wasn’t anything for jobs in the village. We might have to move on from here.”

Mugen frowned, “How’re we gonna do that? We’re starvin’ for cryin’ out loud.”

“Mugen has a point,” Jin murmured. “We should make sure we are able to continue before we hurt ourselves in the process.”

Huffing, Fuu crossed her arms, eyes darting between the two men and she frowned, “Then, next time you guys go out for work. I looked everywhere!”

“Probably because nobody wants to hire a scrawny little shrimp like you,” Mugen snorted.

Instantly, Fuu’s frown turned into a scowl, then her brows furrowed as she began to march away from the two young men, “Do whatever you want! I don’t have to deal with this!” Both Jin’s and Mugen’s brows shot up in confusion as they watched the girl make her way out to the back entrance, and further down along the porch outside, completely out of sight.

“What’s her problem?” Mugen murmured, slouching as his eyes didn’t stray from the exit in which the young woman took.

“Clearly, she’s upset about something,” was Jin’s simple response.

The younger man gave a bark of a laugh, “No, shit. But, why?”

Suddenly, with a groan, the rounin stood, “Perhaps we should ask.”

“And, why would we wanna do that?”

“Because, you’ve asked me, and I don’t have the answer. So, we’ll have to get the answer from her.”

“Huh?” Mugen looked dumbfounded as Jin started to make his way out to the backyard. “H-Hey!” However, the older did not cease nor falter his steps. He continued out, and Mugen growled, “Wait, you bastard!” Quickly fumbling to his feet, the tanned man scurried out and soon found himself in the presence of the once-beautiful garden that was in the center of this limited spaced lodging. The pond that perhaps one day outshined so many was now murky and holding no other life aside from algae. Any flowers that survived at one time were overtaken by weeds. It was almost an upsetting sight if you were one for that sort of sentimental mindset. However, Mugen wasn’t so much, and when he turned to his right, Fuu was sitting with her legs dangling over the edge, Jin sitting himself behind her as his eyes found Mugen’s presence. The wild-haired boy swallowed uncomfortably before joining the two, merely standing beside them with his hands on his hips. “Well?”

“Well, what?” her tone was flat. As if she was staring off into space as she did not look to either of them once they appeared.

Jin’s eyes flickered to meet with Mugen’s briefly before he spoke, attempting to sound sincere, “Is there something the matter, Fuu?”

A moment passed, and the girl sighed, “Not really.”

“Sure looks like there is,” Mugen drawled.

Dark round eyes glanced up at the tanned man, a frown on her lips before her gaze fell to her lap. Her hands overlapped, fingers curling as she shrugged, “I’m just in a bad mood.”

Jin rose a brow at the young woman’s honesty, Mugen raising one out of confusion before looking to Jin and smirking, “Well, you heard her. She’s just in a bitch mood.”

“Mugen,” Jin’s tone was heavy, and the younger rolled his eyes.

Turning slightly in the vagabond’s direction, her brows knitted together as she spoke with a slightly soured tone, “I’m fine, you guys. You don’t have to pretend to care.”

“Good, because I don’t wanna,” was the almost snarled reply that came from the younger male as he itched at his ear and turned a glare towards the rounin.

“We’re not pretending,” Jin stated simply. “But, if you really want us to leave you be, we will.”

Fuu fell silent, returning her attention to her lap and twiddling fingers, cheeks flushed as she seemed to be having an inner struggle. Impatient, Mugen released a groan before turning on his heel, “All right, then. See ya, la-”

“I’m in a bad mood.”

Stopping in place at the purposeful restated sentence, the vagrant refrained from heaving a sigh and spun to face his companions. He wasn’t even sure why he hadn’t walked away, yet. He should have done it as soon as she said “nothing”. However, he felt off, and couldn’t think as to why.

“Because…well…it’s you two.”

A brow twitched minutely on Jin’s features while Mugen’s jaw slacked for a second before he growled, “What the hell did _we_ do?!”

“It’s not like that!” Fuu quickly insisted. “It’s more…that I feel as though you two don’t respect me.” Her cheeks felt even warmer on her skin than they already were within this heat that surrounded them. “I…towards you two, I actually sort of look up to you.”

This flabbergasted both young men. However, before either could say anything, Fuu continued, “On one hand, you two are total idiots who can’t take care of themselves, and are always getting into trouble-”

“Hey!” Mugen snapped indignantly.

“-while on the other, you two know things, are aware of things that I’m not, and I actually… _like_ you guys.”

Silence blanketed the three. Each feeling unbearably hot beneath the collar; figuratively in the shirtless Mugen’s case. The smallest drop of sweat inching down flesh, neck, and even between a shallow valley of breasts. Hair was beginning to stick to foreheads and cheeks, cheeks that were rosier than normal even on the most composed complexion.

“You don’t believe we acknowledge you?” Jin inquired calmly.

“You guys never act as though you enjoy my company.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, first off, you two are always running off somewhere, and it’s like I always have to remind you about your promise.”

Mugen snorted, “That’s the thing, girlie. We’re here because this guy,” he jabbed a thumb in Jin’s direction, “has this ‘honor’ code of his, and until we get you where you want to be, I can’t kill him.”

Glimmering eyes threatening to pool over with tears met with his dark apathetic gaze, and caught him off guard, “So, you’re saying you could never see either Jin or me as a friend over time, Mugen? Or, even just tolerable? Don’t we have fun sometimes? Don’t we laugh and smile together? Don’t we look out for each other? Beyond duty and honor?”

“A-Ah…er, well…” crossing his arms, the young man fidgeted, his brain aching as he tried to think of a counter, so his eyes turned to the bespectacled man sitting beside the young miss.

The older male spoke softly, “I can’t speak for _him_ , but I have grown accustomed to you, Fuu. Among other things.”

Round eyes turned curiously to the man behind Fuu, “Other things?”

Instead of answering, Jin adjusted his glasses and asked, “Do you think we avoid you?”

A half-frown curled on the right side of her lips, she sighed exasperatedly, “Always. You wouldn’t even go with me to find work! If we can’t find work individually, maybe we could convince someone to hire us as a team!”

“Then, we’ll go together next time.”

Two pairs of brows rose as Mugen released a vocal, “Huh?! Since when do you decide what I’m gonna do?!”

“If it works, we can acquire money faster and carry on our way.”

Mugen was prepared to retaliate, but found himself lacking ammunition. He huffed, arms crossing behind his head as he stretched out an irritated kink in his spine. “Whatever,” he murmured.

Fuu couldn’t help but release a light giggle before returning her attention to the paler being to the back of her, “What about the last time, though?” She sounded somewhat cross despite her expression, “You two abandoned me to run into the red-district!”

“Hey, a man’s got needs, sister,” Mugen snorted unabashedly. “Not our fault you ain’t allowed in.”

“Well, why go to _those_ women when you have someone as cute as me?”

“It’s because they’re _women_ , not little _brats_ like you.”

“Would you rather we approach you for those sort of things?” Jin asked, earning a red-cheeked young woman who seemed caught off-guard by the inquiry, as if it never occurred to her. “No matter how vulgar the request?”

Amusement evident in his features, Mugen pushed, “Would a virgin like you even be able to handle that?”

“Of course!” Fuu snapped instinctively before realizing just what her words meant. “Well…I mean…”

However, the vagabond smirked and stepped closer, lazily walking up to the edge of the porch before landing one foot on the other side of Fuu’s lap. Facing her, he crouched down, noses inches away as he gained her attention, flushed cheeks evident under the sun along with the crazy heat that was boiling beneath his flesh. “Then, show us,” he spoke gruffly, teeth baring as though he was starving. Oh, he had mentioned that earlier, didn’t he? “I wouldn’t normally waste my time on a little girl like you, but if you can prove me wrong, I think I could reconsider it.”

Suddenly, large hands were on her shoulders. Fuu jumped beneath her skin, looking over her shoulder to see Jin with cheeks as flushed as her own. “If you want to walk away from this, you have every right to,” he told her.

Her mind was boggled, to be honest. She wasn’t sure if she was dreaming, if this was a nightmare, or if these two had lost their minds. The well-mannered Jin was going to go through a bout of intimacy with her and Mugen? Was Mugen okay with this? Or, were they proposing they take turns? She had never so much as come close to a situation like this, and she wasn’t sure what she was capable of, or what she could handle. She had heard stories countless times from the whispers of customers and those on the street on the pain that can arise from sexual interactions.

However…she wanted these two. As friends, and maybe more. She wasn’t sure if she loved them, but she knew they were becoming dear to her faster and harder than she would have ever believed it to be possible. She didn’t want these two to ever leave her side, but she knew it was bound to happen the day she found the Man Who Smells of Sunflowers. She wanted their attention and their time for as long as she could demand it. Was all of that worth what she was proposing to sacrifice? The fact that these two were even willing to go along with it…usually Jin would have just stayed a silent bystander as Mugen would have verbally brawled with her over how petulant the two of them were. But…maybe this heat…was cooling their heads? Or…maybe their minds were too far gone and just a mess?

Almost immediately, Fuu nodded in agreement to Jin’s words, but Mugen was the one who grabbed her chin to face him. His lips were on hers and her eyes clenched shut. She hadn’t expected that, and his lips were chapped and rough with the stubble on his face scratching the edges of her mouth. Her hands flew to her chest, unsure as to where they should be as his hands slipped against the bare flesh of her thighs; having found the slit of her kimono and shoved their way through.

Jin’s hands slipped to her sides, cradling her waist as she gasped for air from Mugen’s tongue as it attempted to penetrate her mouth. His rough fingers crawled up, locating her loincloth and tugging harshly. She winced as the material chaffed her flesh and she pulled away with a whine in her throat until a hand forced her to face him once more, demanding lips on hers and the repeated sensation of his tongue intruding almost distracting her from his task. He slipped the cloth to just above her knees, and he yanked one thigh to the side the best he could with one hand, while a separate much cooler, larger hand pulled on the other.

Her heart was racing in her ears, her hands gripping tightly onto Mugen’s shoulders as he released his grip on her chin. He pulled back, licking his lips with an amused twinkle in his eyes as his free hand slithered down to slip an uncomfortably dry finger within her folds. Fuu’s breath hitched in her throat, body going stiff as her back pressed into Jin’s chest. Suddenly, the rounin’s hands moved and her eyes followed as she observed him quickly licking the pads of his slender digits before they swiftly found a place between her thighs. Releasing a surprised yelp, one of the young woman’s petite hands shoved at the pale wrist in vain. She huffed as Mugen’s finger continuously thrusted in and out of her and Jin’s semi-moist tip played with her sensitive bud atop. Her underbelly was screaming, as if something was clawing at her from the inside and while she had felt arousal before, it was different when she was being stimulated by another person, by a man; or, men in this case.

Mugen, at this time, had a sudden wicked impulse and Fuu’s eyes caught the expression change on his features as her hips trembled at their ministrations. He called to the bespectacled man, earning his attention and in the blink of an eye, their mouths were on one another’s. At first, Jin’s body tensed, and Mugen could sense it in the moment the older male took to recuperate from the surprise attack. However, he soon reciprocated it, and his fingers moved with a bit more fervor as they rotated against the girl’s clitoris.

Fuu couldn’t help but stare as she groaned, one hand gripping solidly against Mugen’s shoulder and the other on Jin’s elbow as her body squirmed. She could feel Jin’s erection behind her, hear him grunt through the kiss he was sharing with other man, and her eyes couldn’t tear from the battle of dominance that was the essence of their relationship. Tongues were wrestling, Mugen’s teeth unrelenting on Jin’s poor lips, and their faces were flushed as their lungs heaved out thick puffs of heated air from within. As they were losing oxygen, both refusing to lose to the other, their hands worked faster, and Fuu released a strangled high-pitched whine as her climax neared.

The two finally tore apart the second the young woman released a sharp cry that almost sounded painful. They panted, glaring at one another with bruising red cheeks, hands falling still and limp as their bodies felt a layer tingling atop and below their flesh, adrenaline pumping and arousals growing as Fuu nearly became deadweight in Jin’s arms. Eyelids heavy, Fuu watched as Mugen licked her natural lubricant off his finger and knuckle, catching her gaze and smirking before placing a quick but forceful kiss to her lips. She hummed in the deep of her throat, and the vagabond jumped back, landing on the ground that they were hovered over, before completely removing her undergarment from her person and tossing it to the side. He threw her legs open, and instantly her heart jumped from beneath her breasts, and Jin’s hands went out to grip under her knees, tugging them back and to the side so her genitals were on display to the wild-haired man.

A rough and dirty thumb stroked from the base of her slit upwards to the very bud that Jin had been abusing just a moment ago, collecting some of the nearly gelatin-like substance as he did. He pulled back, a thin trail breaking almost immediately from his thumb, and suckled it while eyeing her most sacred place. Her knees were shaking in Jin’s grasp, only to be slightly stifled as her attention was taken by the rounin’s mouth on her neck. The way his lips massaged against her skin, tongue lapping, teeth nipping, and the suction teasing her nerves was all new to her and her mind was in a tizzy with the unbearable heat that was clouding around them.

Somehow, it escaped her attention when Mugen bent over to place his mouth over her, the flat of his tongue gliding along her folds and his hot breath sending a strange sensation throughout her body. Fuu gasped as he dipped the tip of his tongue briefly into her tight hole, then again when his lips grazed her clit. He sucked it in playfully and released it almost immediately. Several times he did this, and every time her body tensed as her mind couldn’t keep track of the ministrations performed by the unruly man as well as the rounin’s; whose palms massaged her inner thighs, and forceful suctions on her neck and shoulder had her spine tingling.

“W-Wait!” she huffed, though neither obliged. “Wait!” she cried, again, and this time the men slowly paused their actions, eyes on her, her flushed and disheveled appearance was causing quite a stir down south.

“What?” Mugen grouched, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

A few puffs of air slipped from her lungs, the words she wanted to say were slipping, but she quickly clasped onto them like a falling man grasping for a straw. “Inside,” she murmured. “Let’s…go back inside.”

“Hm?”

While Mugen seemed perplexed by the suggestion, Jin spoke as he released his hold on Fuu’s legs – the young woman quickly snapping her knees together to Mugen’s disappointment – and helped her sit up right. “That might be best,” he bobbed his head once. “It would make penetration easier.”

While she hadn’t considered the actual action of penetration when she suggested the move, she hadn’t made any objections as she was aware that she was getting herself into this situation in the first place. Meanwhile, Mugen stood where he was, skin glittering from the sunlight bouncing off the layer of sweat that enveloped him. He rubbed the back of his neck, removing a kink as he sighed, “Now that you mention it, who’s gonna go first?”

“First?” Fuu absentmindedly queried.

Mugen snorted, “Well, yeah. We can’t both go in. Or…” He rubbed his chin, lip quirking in a sick form of pleasure, “we could.”

“Mugen,” Jin’s voice was stern and instantly earning an irritable stare from the younger.

“Hey, I was just goin’ through the options!”

Ignoring him, Jin lowered his voice and face closer to Fuu’s as he spoke, “One of us will have to break your hymen.”

At first, the words didn’t quite register with her, but once they did, she felt her heart stir and joints ache as an anxiety threatened to devour her. She had heard of how the first time a woman let a man in it would hurt almost as giving birth, and that there was no other pain that could compare. For some reason, “penetration” hadn’t cemented the notion in her head quite like the words “break” and “hymen”.

“In all honesty,” Mugen drawled, hands on his hips as he kept his eyes locked on the girl, “it should be me.”

“And, why would you say that?” Jin’s eyes lowered in disagreement.

“I ran into her first when this whole thing started,” he crossed his arms, “n’ I’m way better at this than you.”

“Objectionable.”

“Objectionable?!”

“Fuu,” the end of her name almost slipped from audible noise as Jin’s voice caught in his dry throat, “who do you want it to be?”

“I…” her eyes flew to Mugen, then back at Jin. “I…have to decide?”

Jin nodded, “We won’t be able to decide without fighting.”

“Just pick one, damn it,” Mugen growled, slamming his palms on the flat of the porch. “I’m not in a mood to wait.”

“But,” Fuu huffed, eyes wincing as she tried to steady her words and her mind. “I can’t.” She shook her head, “No, I won’t.”

“Say what?!” the man before her gaped while even Jin looked at her quizzically.

“Are you changing your mind?” he inquired, trying not to sound antagonizing as he did so.

Again, the young woman shook her head, “No. I just…can’t choose between you two.”

“Then, I say I go,” Mugen jumped in, eyes sharp on the older male over Fuu’s head.

Flickering his gaze over towards the unruly man, Jin stuck his attention to the girl as he continued, “Will you be all right with the choice, no matter the outcome?”

Fuu nodded, a shy smile on her lips, “Yeah.”

Allowing a moment to pass while his thoughts scurried about to plot out the near future of this circumstance, Jin then looked to Mugen, voice serious, “Fine. However, whoever does get the position of removing Fuu from virginhood will be relinquishing themselves as an outlet for the other.”

Fuu’s cheeks heated down to her collarbones at the thought while Mugen seemed more-or-less confused by the other man’s vocabulary. “What the hell are ya talkin’ about?” he frowned.

“Simply put,” the rounin sighed, “after we decide who penetrates Fuu, that person will be penetrated by the odd-man-out, as it were.”

“Huh?! That ain’t fair! That’s sore loser shit!”

“We can’t take turns. Fuu’s body will be in a rough condition with just one of us. This round, everyone will be making sacrifices.”

“Then, why can’t the loser just jerk off somewhere?!”

“So, if you’re left out, you’d be completely fine with satisfying yourself?”

For a second, Mugen felt as though he had to contemplate the situation. He hadn’t been with a virgin in a long while, but he knew that what they lacked in experience, they made up for in just the sheer tightness that would squeeze him to heaven. While he wasn’t big on playing the woman’s part, he wasn’t entirely against it either; he had his fair share of memories. Though, being fucked by a guy like Jin left him with a nasty taste in the back of his mouth that had his tongue squirming. But, he was at a point where he didn’t really want to put this on hold any longer. He grumbled, crossing his arms, “Fine.”

“Then, Fuu,” Jin’s hands found their way to her sides, “why don’t you wait for us inside while we decide?”

Round eyes looked up, surprised that the faintest trace of pink speckled the dark-haired man’s cheeks, “Are you sure?” Jin remained silent, but nodded in gesture. Eyes darting to an impatient Mugen, Fuu stumbled up onto her feet, knees trembling from the inside out – a mixture of post-climax, anticipation, and nerves towards the near future – and stepped inside. However, her head popped out for a moment, a forced frown on her lips as her brows knitted at the center, “Just don’t kill each other,” and she was gone.

The two men looked to each other, staring one another down as though they had their blades within their palms. Mugen’s jaw was clenched, fingers digging into his biceps as Jin’s brow twitched while the nerves around his eyes went crazy.

“So?” was the disgruntled syllable that slipped from the younger’s mouth.

“We need to decide this quickly,” was the calm, though obviously repressed, statement.

A half-smirk tugging on lips, “Fine. Then, we’ll see just who’s better at this.” Mugen made a jerking gesture with one of his hands as he murmured, “First one to come loses.”

“How crude,” was the stern reply as Jin adjusted his glasses with a finger.

There was a snort as the unruly man climbed back up onto the porch, “There ain’t nuthin’ proper ‘bout a fuck.” He sat beside the pale being, facing him as he inched down the band of his pants, releasing a freely bouncing erection that wept in gratitude. Jin almost looked away when he felt Mugen’s hands reaching for his own clothed member. An indignant groan sounded from the rounin, but it didn’t hinder the younger as he spoke hurriedly, “C’mon, whip it out!”

Smacking his hands away, Jin tried to collect his own composure before following the other’s lead and lowering the band of his hakama. Mugen wasted no time once he saw the flushed spectacle, spitting into his hand and grabbing hold. A chill of revulsion and a spark of teasing pleasure zapped upwards along Jin’s spine, biting the inside of his bottom lip, he scowled and did the same. However, the rounin quickly noticed that it was difficult to reach over in this way, so he paused their competition so he sat facing the other, uncurling his legs and throwing his knees over Mugen’s so there was less than a foot between their hips.

Rapidly, they were stroking each other, Mugen twisting his fist as Jin massaged in a clever fashion. Fingertips prodding sensitive spots along the tip and base. The raven-haired man was working to keep his cool, his eyes on his task and almost not noticing how a devilish smirk gained residence across the other’s features. They each had their own way of trying to bluff each other; one subtle, one loud. Though, the heavy breathing from flaring nostrils and cracked lips was a chink in their façade, inevitable as they both had been holding back for a while.

Unsatisfied with the circumstance, Jin gave a tight squeeze along the tip, earning a bucking of hips and a hiss from the other, “Bastard.” Mugen increased his speed, his free hand gripping Jin’s thigh harshly. “Stubborn asshole, just come already,” he growled.

“I could say the same for you,” was the almost bitter murmur.

The vagabond snorted, “You must really want my cock in your ass, then.”

“You never think before you speak, do you?”

At first, Mugen didn’t understand what the other man said, he only knew it annoyed him as much as everything else he says. However, with a moment to pass, he realized what had just been said between them, and what Jin was implying. He snarled ready to snip back with a remark before suddenly a rough and sweaty palm was on the back of his neck and pulling him forward. A stern mouth was on his, and Mugen’s grip tightened on Jin, causing a sharp nip to the younger’s lips, a hiss, and Jin returning the sentiment to him.

Mugen released a mewl at the sensation, and in his moment of distraction, Jin dove his tongue without a second thought. The younger struggled, his neck quickly throbbing from the uncomfortable angle, the clacking of teeth hitting his ears, and the suffocating feeling of the boiling temperatures surrounding them, and even more-so between them. The hand on Jin’s thigh flew into the folds of his kimono, nails digging into pale skin that were damp from perspiration. Mugen was losing air quickly, so he pushed forward and soon Jin found his back against the porch, the hand on the feral man’s erection removed and wrist kept in a vice-like grip. Jin dug his nails into the flesh of Mugen’s neck, scraping it with bloody raw streaks as he lost his grip.

Aligning their cocks, the vagabond took the least amount of time he could before grinding them against each other. There was a quick, sharp jab to the side of his face as knuckles met bone, and Jin fought to shove him off. However, Mugen’s arousal was kicking into overdrive, and kept latching his hands upon Jin’s person. Wrists, arms, shoulders, hips, knees, neck, waist, anything he could grab. His mouth latched onto the older man’s collarbone, one hand milking the base of his erection, and a tanned fist clenching into dark raven locks, yanking them halfway out of their neatly done ponytail. Jin went to throw back a knee so he could plant the flat of his foot to the midsection of Mugen’s abdomen, however, without even realizing the pain that was shooting up and down his spine somehow found its way to the tip of his penis, and before he knew it, he reached his climaxed with a groan in the deep recesses of his throat.

The arrhythmic pleads for air from their lungs took over their bodies, their nerves giving in to a numbing chill that settled beneath their flesh. It wasn’t until Mugen sunk his teeth harshly into the skin around Jin’s clavicle did the verbal-silence break. The rounin shoved him off, pressing his fingers to the spot and drawing back traces of blood. Mugen licked his lips, smirking as he stuffed his arousal back under the band of his pants.

“I win,” he huffed proudly, attempting to stand on wobbling legs. He licked at his palm, and reveled in the disgruntled expression he received in turn. “C’mon, I’m not waitin’ no more.”

Mugen’s feet padded thickly across the porch, his footsteps sounding like drumbeats as Jin tucked himself back into his hakama, his gi in disarray similar to his hair. Up on his feet, a bit of his pride had taken a hit, but what he lost in this chance he also gained as much. Mugen may not be a virgin, but for a womanizer like him there were high prospects in his ass being rather accommodating.

When the two men entered the room, Fuu was sitting in a corner, knees up and twiddling with her fingers. She almost didn’t notice them, and her brows rose sharply when she did. “O-Oh, did you,” she appeared sheepish, “figure it out?”

Flexing a bit for show, Mugen sneered as his throat rumbled with a joy Fuu hadn’t expected, “It’s you ‘n me, girlie.”

Taking in the bulge on display, her eyes fell, heart thudding, “I-I see.”

At that, Mugen scowled, arms crossing angrily, “What the hell’s that s’posed to mean? Did you _want_ to fuck the four-eyes instead?!”

“I didn’t-!” her voice caught in her throat, eyes flickering towards the two, “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just…nervous.”

Rolling a shoulder back once, bones cracking, Mugen ordered, “Stand up.” It shocked the young woman. She gaped, eyes looking to Jin who idly stood against the wall opposite of her, over the vagrant’s shoulder. When she didn’t comply, Mugen growled, “C’mon, bitch! I’m horny as hell, ‘n I ain’t waitin’ any longer!”

Suddenly, a burst of annoyance flooded Fuu’s being, she rose to her feet, her cooled cheeks now red as she swung back her elbow. “Don’t be such a jerk!” she shouted, aiming to punch him square in the jaw, however, he caught her by the wrist.

His other hand slammed flat against the wall as he hovered over her, smirking with a glint in his eyes. “That’s more like it,” he spoke with a sensual level she wasn’t familiar with. “Forget about all the ‘nervous’ bullshit, ‘n let’s give the big guy a show.”

Before she could object, his mouth was on hers once more. The familiar burning sensation of his stubble against her smooth skin set a tingle in her underbelly. He released her wrist, and in turn her hands landed on his abdomen, soaked in sweat, and not as dense as she imagined; all those skipped meals adding up and while there was muscle, there’s wasn’t nearly as much as there may have been had he been able to eat more regularly. There was a chuckle in the back of his throat, his eyes cracked open to observe her half-open orbs trying to process what was expected of her in this situation. His mouth opened, and he ran his tongue along her teeth, pulling out a yelp that hit the base of his spine. He did it again, more forcefully as he invaded her mouth, her tongue trembling and unsure. He pressed his body close to her, his erection poking at her pelvis as his knees slumped a fraction.

Fuu squirmed as he ground against her, slowly, purposefully. He slipped a knee between her thighs, but had trouble with her kimono in the way. He growled into her lips, pulling away with a scowl on his mouth. His hands darted about her, as if he was unsure where to start before they finally fell on her shoulders. He started to slide the fabric down, and at first Fuu’s fists flew to his chest, but she quickly forced herself to stop. Mugen smirked, her eyes fell as her hands retracted to her own abdomen, and he shoved the torso of her attire down to her elbows. As he had thought, there wasn’t much to look at, but at least what _was_ there wasn’t drooping or anything else he’d seen in a pair of tits.

They were petite buds, round and soft under his calloused palms as he examined their properties. Her nipples were stiff, and she shuddered when he flicked his thumbs over them simultaneously. Mugen couldn’t refrain from licking his lips as if he was some sort of predatory animal. He hunched his back, taking one dusky button into his mouth. He reveled in the way Fuu stiffened, held back a yelp in her throat, and gasped when he snuck a hand between the lower folds of her kimono. Lips removed themselves from her, but a tongue circled the hard bit of flesh over and over, the boiling air seeming unnervingly cool against their skin as their adrenaline rushed throughout their bodies. When finger tips found the ginger meat of her inner thigh, he grazed his teeth against the sides of her nipple while a jagged uneven nail traced its way up to coarse curls, thick and greased with sweat and arousal; something he was more than familiar with and more than elated by.

He twisted his wrist and cupped her genitals, fingertips teasingly dipping against her entrance. “Still wet,” he sniggered. “Fuckin’ soaked.”

Lips twisted, Fuu yanked on his hair, nails digging at his scalp and drawing out a yelp as she grumbled pathetically, “Shut up, Mugen.”

“Little bitch,” he murmured under his breath, wincing as he turned heated daggers up into her gaze. He shoved two fingers inside of her, and she cried out, hands shoving him away.

“That hurts!” the young woman sobbed, thighs clenching to impede his movement.

At first, the man was going to simply ignore her protest, but when he noticed she was panting out of pain and not pleasure, his pride took a hit and he jerked his hand away, wiping his fingers on his trousers. “Jeez, this is why I don’t do virgins,” he bit sourly, tugging on her sash as he tried to remove the kimono fully. “C’mon, take the damn thing off. It’s in the way.”

Tears stinging the corners of her eyes, Fuu’s hands trembled as she felt the feint pang that still lingered around her genitals; never having realized just how sensitive the flesh was. She started to unwrap, avoiding Mugen’s eyes. However, he snarled at this and kissed her harshly. He wasn’t one to be ignored unless he wanted to be, and right now in a moment like this she was supposed to be paying attention to him and his needs, his skills, and praise him. That’s all he was asking – if one could consider it asking.

The sound of her kimono softly hitting the floor reached his ears. He looked down at her nude form and noticed her flushed appearance reached all the way down to in between her breasts. She stepped out of the ring of cloth and nudged it to the side with her foot, her hands were folded atop her belly and her head ducked down. Mugen placed both hands on either side of her waist before spinning her around and shoving her front into the wall.

“Mugen!” Fuu groaned. “What are you doing?! That hurts!”

The hand on the back of her neck kept her still while another hand rested on the front of a thigh. “Stick your ass out ‘n spread your legs,” his hot breath hit her ear and she shuddered until a sudden pang struck at the nerves of scalp. Mugen had ripped out her hairpieces and chucked them aside, her hair falling, but roots tingling as if crying out aloud.

Doing as she was told, Mugen released her but she didn’t dare move out of place. He knelt to the ground before spinning so his back was facing hers, he ducked back, leaning against one palm as his face came close to her genitals. He released a purposeful exhale to ghost over her attentive flesh, her eyes clenching as she wanted to hit him, but she didn’t. He laughed, fingers pulling apart her labia before he dragged his tongue up along the center. “Don’t come again too soon just by watchin’ this,” his taunting voice was aimed at Jin, and the reminder that he was observing them added onto the tension coiling at the base of her spine.

Mugen suckled her clitoris, and while she used one hand to support herself, the other grabbed tightly onto the man’s roots. He smacked her ass in rebellion, and she tugged tighter in her own defiance. His suction became more forceful, her knees almost buckling as she gasped out, a finger slipping inside of her while another prodded the edge of her entrance. Suddenly, one of her thighs were lifted, exposing her ever more-so, and the second finger sunk in. She groaned, tears stinging her eyes as his thrusts were shallow and quick, his jaw now moving in a circular motion and just as she was about to reach her climax – !

Swept out from under her, her body fell, knees hitting the harsh boards and scraping slightly. Fuu looked over her shoulder and saw that Jin had a hold on one of his Mugen’s ankles, having dragged him out from under her.

“What the hell?!” Mugen griped, glaring as he leaned against his elbows. However, as Jin was on his knees in front of the younger man, Mugen noticed a slight bulge in the rounin’s hakama and smirked, “You spry bastard.” Jin said nothing and started to yank at the vagabond’s pants. The tanned man growled, jutting his free foot up at the other’s chin, nicking it, “Don’t think you can have it your way, asshole!”

“Mugen, stop fighting!” Fuu snapped, earning the attention of both men as Jin released the other. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest like a shield, sitting on her shins with her knees touching as close as they could. Her flushed features, the sweat on her skin, the pout on her lips and the tears in her eyes…

Jin sighed, “Fuu, if you wish to stop-”

“I don’t!” she interjected. “I want to do this. I _will_ do this. I just don’t want to hear you two bickering and ruining things, you losers.” She stuck her tongue out, and before she could blink, the rounin leaned over to grasp it between his lips. She froze for a moment as their eyes met, and gradually their lips met and for the first time she was kissing Jin.

In a way, it was more pleasant than kissing Mugen. He didn’t have the stubble, nor the ferocity that was the beastly man. Though, he was still a bit rough, just more gentle and smooth than the other. His lips were molding against hers, tongue teasing underneath her lips and she tried to imitate, losing breath as a hand slipped between her shield and gripped one of her breasts.

“Hey!” Mugen angrily yanked Jin away from the young woman. “I get first dibs, remember?!”

Adjusting his glasses, Jin’s mouth was a thin line before he stated simply, “You will be the one to take her virginity. Nothing else of being the only one to touch her was established.”

Gritting his back teeth for a moment, Mugen’s lips curled into a spiteful smirk, “Fine. If you want to play it like that.” He reached over and slipped the spectacles off of the older man’s face, sliding them a distance away across the ragged floor. He looked to Fuu and gestured for her to join them with a nod of his chin.

Nervously, the girl crawled over, petite breasts catching their eyes as gravity tugged at them. Her eyes were on Mugen before back to Jin, her hands coming to rest on the back of the rounin’s neck and her mouth on his. Their kissing resumed and Mugen slipped behind the man, inching off his gi so he was no longer the only one fully clothed. As his flesh was bared to her, Fuu’s hands slipped to feel his collarbone, her eyes closing as his had almost as soon as their lips met. His lashes were long, dark, and beautiful as his brows were curved even the slightest. The angular structure of his clavicle was teasing to her intrigue as her fingers traced along it over and over. When his arms were freed from the cloth, his hands were on her waist and goosebumps ran up her skin. Her palms went to his chest, thicker than she imagined in comparison to Mugen, though she could feel his heart fluttering beneath her hand and she felt her own clench at the realization.

Rough palms were riding up her back as another pair ran over her rear. With four palms on her, her heart was screaming. Mugen was behind her, spreading her thighs and her knees scratching against the floor. Jin pulled away from the kiss and curved his back as the vagabond had earlier, his hands up on either side of her ribs before his mouth latched onto her non-swollen nipple. Her hands flew to Jin’s hair as she bit her lip, tugging on his restrictive accessory to release his hair as she heard the other shuffling behind her. She was sure he was going to do it, but instead a mouth was on her clitoris, yet again. Two fingers immediately dove into her, she winced as her hands were lost in the mass of Jin’s mane, his teeth teasing her nipple, his hand crawling up to cradle her free breast, massaging it in a rougher manner than she had expected.

She was panting, she couldn’t help it. Her mind was becoming fuzzy, her lungs felt as though they had shriveled within their cage, and her hair was sticking to her in the most uncomfortable manner. Before she knew it, she was on her back, and Jin was gone. Mugen was between her legs, on his knees with a dangerous smirk on his lips; mouth glistening with a mixture of sweat and her moisture. He didn’t even bother to wipe it off as Jin was suddenly beside him, their mouths connecting and Jin’s tongue running along Mugen’s lips; tasting her off of him. As they did this, Jin’s fingers slipped inside of Fuu’s body, long and slender, thumb rubbing against her clit and her hands flew to muffle her noises as she observed them. Jin’s free hand had slipped into the front of Mugen’s trousers while the vagrant’s thumbs circled around the pale perked nubs of the rounin’s nipples.

The boorish man turned to gnawing along Jin’s chin, eyes fluttering closed as Fuu’s body clenched tightly throughout while fingers pumped in and out of her feverishly. When Jin retracted his hand on Mugen the tanned man gripped the rounin through his hakama, but the palm was quickly removed and Jin withdrew his appendages from within the young woman as he adjusted himself to sit behind Mugen, his voice rough as he ordered something her ears didn’t quite hear. Mugen snapped but did as he was told, though not without jutting his elbow back into the older’s stomach. Pale fingers clutched tightly onto dark roots, Mugen hissed but chuckled.

“Look who has a temper,” he taunted, then he was shoved forward onto his hands as the grip went from his hair to yanking down his trousers. He kicked them off, glaring over his shoulder before shifted to kneel between Fuu’s thighs. He licked his lips, inhaling deeply, and as he exhaled he noticeably stiffened. The heel of a palm grinded against her genitals, she sat up, knees spreading apart as she gripped onto his cheeks and kissed him. He held a laugh in the deep of his throat, his palm massaging her at the apex of her thighs for only a few moments before it was gone. Fuu pulled away, observing with a queer curiosity to see that the reason for Mugen’s stiff posture was that Jin’s fingers were working within his body; the very same fingers that were inside of Fuu. Meanwhile, Mugen reached between his own shaking thighs and further as his forehead rested on her shoulder.

She could hear his teeth grinding as he gripped onto Jin’s now exposed member and slicked it with his greased palm. As they were touching each other, she realized for the first time she had been left out. She was beginning to ache for release, her fingers sifting through Mugen’s drenched hair, his stench filling her senses and oddly stirring her to a bizarre feeling. Several grunts reached her ears, then a stinging sensation on her shoulder as she was bitten. She cursed out the vagabond’s name, he snorted a laugh, then a keen whimper hit her ears while he bit harder. She yelped and a smacking sound was heard.

Jin had slapped his ass, a scowl on his features as his roughened voice chastised, “If you make her bleed, you won’t get off nicely.”

Fangs withdrawing, Mugen snickered as he shoved Fuu back against the floor. His eyes were fogged in a way she wasn’t familiar with, yet her heart beat increased as though she was. “Shame for you,” he directed his words to Jin, “gettin’ off will be more than ‘nice’.”

Fuu released a gasp as her thighs were tugged upwards and closer to the wretch, spread out as far as they could before she cried out, and finally she felt a pressure. It was hot, and solid, but mostly just pressure. It shoved through, and her back arched, tears stinging the edges of her eyes. Her hands gripped onto Mugen’s forearms, and he growled as her nails dug into his flesh. He bent forward, hips slowly meeting hers as his tongue lapped at the forming bruise on her shoulder. He froze, panting above her as her whole being trembled from the pain, voice lost as her mouth hung open, her mind was in such a disarray she almost couldn’t see. Mugen was similar.

Fuu was growing fuzzy then clear, over and over as he tried to steady himself. He had slid as far as he could, she was so tight, it was almost painful, sending a delicious chill up his loins and clawing at his coiled underbelly. The wet heat was tugging on him, sucking him in, but he couldn’t move. Hands were on his hips as Jin stood on his knees behind him. One palm, thicker than he thought it could be, slid to the center of his back as he arched it, ass lifting the best he could in his position as the rounin guided himself through the tight ring of muscle. Without a second thought, he shoved through, slamming into Mugen and causing a hitch in the younger’s breath. Pale fingers were now gripping tanned shoulders and the rounin thrusted harshly, already setting a hurried pace.

Mugen bit his lip, refraining from crying out as the heat beneath his cheeks felt as though it was bursting, melting away his flesh and baring his bones. He tried to focus on Fuu, his hips being pulled back and forth minutely by Jin’s efforts, and the young woman was wincing as she tried to look up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Swallowing thick and dry air, he leaned down, tongue swiping at the salted tears as he wriggled his hips, thrusting to the best of his ability with Jin stroking his insides relentlessly. Jutting shoulders blades caught the older man’s attention, he bent lower, quickening his pace as his teeth nibbled at the provoking features. Mugen whined from beneath, tickling his loins like a feather to a sensitive nerve. Trying to resist, the vagabond thrusted more powerfully, one hand on Fuu’s hips to keep her from sliding away, while he leaned on his available elbow to keep him above the girl, focusing on the bruise he gave her before mouthing at her neck. Her own fingers found themselves on Mugen’s back, nails digging maroon shaded crescents into darkened skin while Jin’s abdomen occasionally brushed along the back of her hands.

One of the samurai’s hands slithered down to tweak at Fuu’s breast, and – satisfied by a hitch in her continuous puling – moved to pinching at one of Mugen’s nipples.

“Bastard,” Mugen groaned beneath his breath. “I ain’t a bitch.” Suddenly, that pesky hand slithered down his chest and stomach, fingers splaying as they found themselves at the base of his cock. Annoyed, the vagabond spat, “Asshole! Don’t you dare try to stop me from-!” He attempted, once again, to jab his elbow into the man behind him, but it was caught in strong hands, stronger than his will at the moment; irritating notion, that was.

Unforgiving, Jin’s hips were harsh, his erection going as deep as it could, stroking quickly and fervently, and Fuu watched from below as Mugen’s eyes widened and a cracked cry escaped his throat. His dark brows knitted together, heavy sigh escaping him as he rested his forehead against her clavicle. His hot breath was like boiling water against her flesh, the pressure of him inside of her was odd, and it felt as though it was hitting her bladder, but most of all the sting of the intrusion still mocked her.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” was the repeated whisper she faintly heard. Mugen was trembling almost as much, if not more, than she was. And, before she could understand she felt something strange inside her as his body tensed, joints locking as he ground out what she could only perceive to be a moan. He went lax, whimpers at his vocals as his cheeks were against her breasts, the pressure inside of her changed, as though it lessened while Jin hurried on and soon followed in Mugen’s steps. A strange sigh slipped through cracked lips as Mugen’s grip on her hips tightened for a brief moment. Jin caught his breath, pulling away and out of Mugen to sit back and lean against his shaking palms, and in turn the young man did the same, rolling over onto his back to lie beside Fuu. The three of them were desperately clinging for air, their body temperatures gradually returning to normal even within this heat.

Fuu blinked, and then all went black.

* * *

Her eyes shot open, Jin leaning over her – shirtless – as he had called her name. She looked up to him, confused, sore, and exhausted; strangely enough, cooler than any other point in the day. “J-Jin?” she was confused as her memory raced to put the pieces together, taking in his attire, she flushed when she remembered.

“You were out for a few minutes, but I think you should get cleaned up,” he suggested. “Would you like any assistance?”

Speechless, she was uncertain. She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain ran through her and she cried, hands instantly wiping at her eyes to rid herself of the tears, “I-I think so…I’m sorry…”

“No need to be,” Jin slipped his arms not around her but beneath her, alarming her as he rose to his feet and cradling her within his arms. She clung to him, embarrassed as she hid her face within his strong chest.

“Don’t need to be shy, now, girlie,” Mugen laughed dryly. Her eyes glanced over at the man who took her virginity, not nude, but shirtless as Jin was, spread out on his back as though he had gone through a brutal dual.

Trying to wish away her nerves, Fuu pursued with her own remark, “Don’t you ever stop talking, you jerk?” Saying nothing in return, a smirk was evident on his features, and Jin continued to take Fuu to the nearby river to bathe.

* * *

It was near dark by the time they returned, and the trio quickly fell asleep from the exhaustion. Fuu had asked of them to sleep close as the night was chilly, the two obeyed, and they slept with her in the middle. Not too far into the night, Mugen stirred, barely awake and eyes not even daring to open as he said aloud, “This doesn’t change a damn thing.” Jin heard, but said nothing. A smirk was tugging at his lips as the vagabond fell back asleep. While none of them had planned for otherwise, it didn’t exactly mean that the statement would be true. The relationship between the three of them had already changed so much. The only thing to be done now would be to see how much by the end of their journey.

**-End**


End file.
